One Time Thing
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: One-shot. Roxas did something, but he swears it was a one-time thing. He does something else, was that a one-time thing too?


**Title: _A One Time Thing_  
Author: **_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_  
**Disclaimer: **_Let's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?_**  
Pairings: **_Roxas/Hayner_**  
Rating: **_T_**  
Warnings: **_Nothing but Language_

**_Summary: _**_One-shot. Roxas did something, but he swears it was a one-time thing. He does something else, was that a one-time thing too?_

**_Author's Note: _**I was bored and I had an idea for a one-shot and I _had _to write it, or I'd go completely crazy. I like this pairing and there are definitely not enough stories for them, so I _had _to write one, no matter how short it is.

**xxx**

"Hayner, puh-lease!?" Roxas whined, trying desperately to get me to talk to him. I shook my head and continued my way to the skate park. "Hayner! What did I do wrong? It was a one time thing, I swear!" That got me pissed.

"If it was a one-fucking-time thing, then why did you do it?! Huh?!" I shoved his chest, pushing him away from me. "Why the fuck did you kiss him?!" I screamed, careful not to do it at the top of my lungs.

"I-uh, I don't know! It was like; he was like…hypnotizing me or something. He just seemed so alluring, his eyes, his lips, his-" I had to interrupt my so called best friend, I did _not _want to here him talk about _him _like _that. _

"Stop! I don't want to hear you – anyone – talk about _Seifer, _of all people, like that! It's sick, and I can't believe you fell for his shit. Especially after all these years and how much we hate him. I just can't believe you would that fucking stupid, Roxas! How could you betray me like that?" He ended up shoving me back after that.

"Betray you? _Betray _you?! How the fuck in hell did I betray you?! I did something because I wanted to." I gaped at him. He actually _wanted _to kiss him? "I mean…I, uh. _Shit. _ Hayner," I started to walk away, heading home this time. "Wait, just listen to me. I can explain!"

"Explain what Roxas! That you would rather kiss that _jerk _than-" I stopped myself mid-sentence. I couldn't let him know that I liked him, and the only reason I was mad at him was because I was jealous, that would just be asking for trouble. "Nevermind." And I walked inside my house, which we somehow managed to get to without my noticing. I didn't bother locking the door, knowing that Roxas would find a way in anyways. I walked to my room in my one story house, not noticing or taking in my surroundings. Roxas was still following me, for when I tried to shut my door, his hand blocked the way and he ended up barging in without my permission. "What do you want? You already know I don't want to hear your excuses," I snap as cruelly as possible, and that caused him to flinch.

"Just listen to me please. I only kissed him…because…" Oh, here we go again, with another fucking stupid excuse. "Because he said, he'd tell you the truth…" This better be good, and real. Because if it is another fake excuse, I swear I will kill him with my bare hands. "He told me that if I didn't kiss him, he'd tell you my secret."

"And what was all that shit about how he was 'alluring' and 'hypnotizing?' Huh?!" I shoved Roxas back, causing him to land on my bed.

"It was, and it helped me…I mean made me want to kiss him even more," I raised an eyebrow at that. "I mean, it…_fuck! _ I didn't mean for it to come out like _that. _Hayner, can you just hear me out and stop making me say things that I don't mean?" I nodded curtly, grinding my teeth together to keep from making a comment. "He told me that he'd tell you that I…" I ground my teeth tighter when he stopped talking. I was _this close _to making a snide comment that was just in my nature of my being. "That I liked you…" I rolled my eyes, now this was just pathetic. He had to make up some half-ass-thought up lie to get himself out of it. How sad. He must have noticed my expression and somehow read my thoughts because he jumped up and started defending himself. "Dammit, Hayner, you still don't believe me? I'm telling you the truth! Fine! If you don't believe me, then I'll just leave!"

He made no move to the door, like I thought he would. He stayed put, only standing a foot away from me. His eyes shone with unshed tears, his lips quivered in I don't know what, and his hands twitched at his side. "Please, Hayner, trust me. I'm not lying to you…" I nodded, not trusting myself with words, who knew what would come out. _'Kiss me.' 'Fuck me'. _I don't know, but I know it would be something like that. "Now what…?" He muttered, mainly to himself than to me.

"You could…I mean, we could…" Now I was at a loss of words. "Aww, fuck it!" And I closed the foot distance between us and pressed my lips to his, succeeding in shocking him. His lips were only slightly chapped and soft against my completely chapped ones. I reveled in this moment, not knowing when it would come again. I felt him relax into my body, laying his hands on my hips. I did the same.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. I liked it, so I wasn't even thinking about complaining. Our lips were meshed together, moving in sync, not lifting from one anther for a breath, taking care of that through our noses. I'm not sure how long we stood, kissing each other, but I do know that it was long. It was nice though, really nice. When we parted, we were both panting, more out of want than needing breath. "Wow…" I muttered, still close to him. I felt him mouth the same thing before chastely pressing his lips to mine then stepping back.

"That was it, wasn't it…?" I asked, knowing that now once he had his kiss, he would leave, like he did with Siefer.

"Who said that?" He said and started to take off his white top shirt, thing. I gaped at him, unable to breath, swallow, or even comprehend what he was doing. I was shocked to say the least…


End file.
